everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Egil Lindworm
This OC is retired --- Egil Lindworm is the son of Prince Lindworm, from a Scandinavian fairy tale of the same name. He is owned by iEatIdiots While Egil is a polite young prince, his fellow students are often terrified, or far too curious about him. Character Personality Egil is a calm and collected young man, who speaks in a quiet voice and refuses to stir up any sorts of arguments or conflict. He is very much a typical prince, with a talent of smiling well and looking handsome. However, due to being stunned from society for long periods of time due to his physical, dragonite appearance, Egil had to spend quite a bit of time alone, developing his personality. As a result, the serpent prince is a rather kind-hearted soul, with a fondness of learning about foreign places and meeting new people. Egil very much wishes to be an advocate for not-completely-human and disabled students like himself, but isn't sure where to start, mainly because he recognises his privilege and doesn't want to talk over others. Generally, Egil is incredibly shy and asocial. Appearance Obviously, Egil isn’t exactly human. While his upper body takes the appearance of a young teenager, his lower body is a dragon tale, scaly and smooth. He is fair skinned, with light blonde hair which hangs loose. He has blue eyes and a straight nose. His face is fairly gaunt, and he would not be described as handsome by most people. Fairy tale – Prince Lindworm Once, a queen gives birth to two princes, one human and one a snake-like creature. The snake-like creature runs off, and is never heard from again. Later, when the prince is older, he goes to seek a princess’ hand in marriage, but runs into his elder brother. His elder brother is now a monstrous Lindworm, and demands to be married first. However, the Lindworm eats his first two brides, which obviously causes a stir in the neighbouring kingdoms. The prince still wants to get married, so he gets a young peasant girl to be his wife. The peasant girl is told by a witch lady how to break the Lindworm’s curse. Later that night, she wears ten dresses, and orders the Lindworm to shed one of his skins each time he asks her to remove a dress. This continues until all the dresses are off, then the peasant girl bathes him in milk and whips him. Then, she has to survive the icky thought of holding him in her arms (this probably implies something else, guys). In the morning, the Lindworm is now a handsome young prince. The two get remarried, and I bet his twin brother at the beginning got his princess as well. It’s such a happy story okay. Relationships Family Egil's father is (obviously) Prince Lindworm and his peasant wife. They live in a fancy castle. Egil isn't fond of his father, who seem to have completely ignored his existence as a dragon previous. Egil thinks that his father is good at forgetting and ignoring things in the past his father doesn't like, thus Egil refuses to be a King like his father. Egil has a fraternal twin sister named Dalinda, the epitome of a perfect princess. She is well-spoken, quiet and demure, and trained in the art of sewing and looking pretty. Egil is fairly overprotective over his sister, which often prevents Dalinda from getting any dates. Ladies, check your brothers and make sure that they're not cannibalistic dragons. Your next date might be never. Friends Egil is friends with a bear prince called Solbjørn Hvittsen, and has been befriended by the flower prince, Hyacinth. Generally he is too awkward to make friends and runs away from people. Romance lol nope Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Quotes Notes * He used to be called Ladon, wow. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Prince Lindworm Category:Zena's Retired OCs